More Than That
by ShojoAngel
Summary: Can you geuss it's a songfic? It's semi sweet Jean+Scott, set in the 2nd season. Duncan says somethign stupid and Scott tries to make Jean feel better.


Disclaimer: I STILL don't own Xmen*sniff*  
  
Notes: This song fic is something I needed to make , the song is by back street boys. I'm not BSB fan but I think this song works w/ the plot , tell me what you think I'm hungry 4 reviews. This is about mid way through the 2nd season.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Scott watched Duncan's car turn around as Jean ran towards the gardens, crying.  
  
He was seeing red , but it wasn't because of those ruby quartz glasses.  
  
/I can see that you've been crying  
  
You can't hide it with a lie  
  
What's the use in you denying  
  
The words you have at home/  
  
Her footsteps where like a count down. Until he had the guts to tell her.  
  
She stumbled, and he ached to help her right back up.  
  
He followed her closely, but carefully.  
  
  
  
/I heard him promise you forever  
  
But forever's come and go  
  
Baby he would say whatever  
  
It takes to keep you alive  
  
Tell the truth between the lines/  
  
She was wearing a red skirt and a silky red shirt, it matched her beautiful hair.  
  
She was going pretty far. 'Is this how hard you try to keep it to yourself Jean?' He said barely below a whisper.  
  
Thoughts weren't safe. It tore him into bits to see her this way.  
  
  
  
/Oh I will love you more than that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
  
Baby listen to me when I say  
  
I will love you more than that/  
  
She hugged herself and reached the edge of the garden a half mile away from the mansion,   
  
she sat down in the darkest corner, on a cement bench.  
  
Tears poured down her face. " What's wrong with me? Why wouldn't he mean it?" She was sobbing.   
  
Scott felt like crap. He hadn't been there for her.   
  
/Baby you deserve much better  
  
What's the use in holding on  
  
Don't you see it's now or never  
  
Just why you can't be friends  
  
Baby knowing in the end/  
  
He had Terran, but leaving her didn't seem all that hard,   
  
but that's not the kind of guy Scott Summers was.   
  
He was disgusted with himself.   
  
He was too much of a do-gooder to help his-his ...Jean wasn't his.   
  
  
  
/And I will love you more than that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back/  
  
He heard her soft sobs and felt like jumping off a bridge.   
  
He HAD to help her. He walked softly up; he didn't want to startle her.   
  
He let his shadow into her line of vision, standing in front of her. She stiffened.   
  
  
  
/Don't give loneliness a chance  
  
Baby listen to me when I say/  
  
He took a few steps closer, she looked up. " Scott? Oh I was just-"  
  
He put a hand on her shoulder. " I know what you where doing Jean."  
  
He pulled out a tissue from his pocket. Mr. Prepared, yeah right.   
  
  
  
/There's not a day that passes by  
  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried  
  
It's not too late to change your mind  
  
And take my hand, don't say goodbye/  
  
She sighed and put er head in her hands.   
  
" I can't hide anything from you Scott..."  
  
He pulled on a weak smile.   
  
"Is that so bad?" She looked at him ,  
  
their eyes connecting for the briefest moment.  
  
/I will love you more than that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back/  
  
She smiled slightly and put her arms around him.  
  
"Maybe not, thanks for always being here Scott..."  
  
He smiled and pulled her closer.  
  
"...I really mean it too."  
  
She looked up at him.  
  
/Oh I will love you more than that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
  
Baby listen to me when I say  
  
I will love you more than that/  
  
He smirked. " That's why I'm here Jean."  
  
She hugged him again. Her arms hooked around his neck.  
  
He turned towards her, their faces where inches away.  
  
Jean blushed. " Scott I..."  
  
He put his arms around her and brushed his lips against hers.  
  
/Oh I will love you more than that  
  
I won't say those words, then take them back  
  
Don't give loneliness a chance  
  
Baby listen to me when I say  
  
I will love you more than that/  
  
Jean could feel her tears drying, she leaned closer .  
  
Realizing what she was doing she pushed away from him and ran towards the institute.  
  
Scott rubbed his head. " Damn..."  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************** 


End file.
